Zootopia Short Stories: A Little Conversation
by Old Goat
Summary: This is just a little story about a conversation between police officers while they finish their paperwork before they go home for the evening. Judy's got a secret she hasn't told Nick.


**Zootopia Short Story: A Little Conversation**

* * *

 **This is just a little story about a conversation between police officers while they finish their paperwork before they go home for the evening. Judy's got a secret she hasn't told Nick.**

 _I do not own the rights to Zootopia or any of its characters. This story was written solely for the reader's enjoyment and without any profitable purposes. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this story are fictitious._

* * *

"Come on Nick, I'm sorry about what my dad said yesterday," Judy Hopps sighed as she looked over at her partner, her father was not happy when she told him that her partner and friend was a red fox. Nick could hear some of his blunt comments over the phone. "I thought with the family partnering with Gideon Grey, that they wouldn't be so…so…" Because of their smaller stature, both of the officers had been assigned the same dull tan colored office cubicle with two small desks, chairs, and equally small computers. Whereas her side of the work space had a few photos of her family and farm, his side was utterly devoid of anything personal except his graduation certificate.

"Oh my dear naive little bunnykins, I think the word you're looking for is prejudice," the lanky red fox laughed as he twirled around to look at her. His sunglasses were perched atop his head and his tie was pulled down leaving the top button of his otherwise neatly worn dark blue police uniform just shy of looking perfect. Judy knew that Nick Wilde took great pride in his uniform, especially since he was first and only of his species to ever legally wear one. The fact that he just had to show some degree of rebellion by leaving his necklace rakishly undone was rather comical in the rabbit's viewpoint.

"My father is not a bigot!" the rabbit snapped back as her foot rapidly tapped against her own chair's leg, showing her apparent frustration. The moment that the words came out of her mouth, she knew that she was only being defensive about her father and that she also could not tell Nick why he was wrong.

"Really Fluff?" Nick snickered as he watched her ears droop onto her back. She was wearing her usual tactical uniform, with the light blue neoprene shirt and darker blue impact vest. "You're still my optimistic and starry-eyed county bumpkin. When is the big city finally going to get into you?"

"The big city or you?" she scoffed back with a grin, her ears shot back up at the sound of the fox's chuckle and then they quickly reddened when she realized what she had just said. "No…what I meant was the city…not you Slick…I mean…"

"Too late sweetheart, I heard that proposition," Nick laughed as he rolled his chair over closer to hers. "Was that a Freudian slip Carrots?" Then shoving his chair back across their shared space he called out to the wolf on the other side of the cubical wall. "What do you think Wolford, do you think that was an offer?"

"Definitely a mistake on her part, because she has more class than to take up with your mangy hide Wilde," the wolf called back. "You'd probably give her a case of the fleas."

Judy giggled at the wolf's comments. Of all the mammals who worked at the police station, Wolford and the other wolves treated Nick more like one of their pack than the others did. She sat back and looked at the fuming fox and remembered that back when she had first met Nick, he had a low regard for timberwolves and had even called them "dumb dumbs". When he first got to the police station, he would often tease them by trying to start a howl, but the fox quickly learned that there was more to the wolves then he thought. The canines were loyal and had a fun sense of humor which was something that Nick appreciated, they also took their fellow canid under paw and made sure he quickly learned the ins and outs of how things really worked within the system, something she wished someone had shown her when she had started.

"I don't have fleas, Wolfie!" Nick objected as he twirled in his chair again. His tail was happily wagging behind him as if he didn't have a care in the world. Judy knew that the fox was having a good time, he was always one who enjoyed to verbally spar with another cop.

"They're probably cat fleas too!" the wolf continued. "I'll bet they're confused since you act like a feline half the time."

Nick shot an amused glace at the giggling rabbit. He knew that as a fox he did have some feline type traits, such as a tendency to pounce and then there were the semi retractable claws. He also could not really howl, when he tried it came out more like a yowl. "Throw me under the car or since its Carrots we're talking about, let's make that the farm tractor," he snickered.

"WILDE…HOPPS…GET TO WORK!" a loud voice bellowed across the room. Both the rabbit and the fox looked over to see the imposing cape buffalo who had hollered at them. Like Nick he was dressed in the regulation blue police uniform, but Chief Bogo did not attempt to even wear a tie around this thick muscular neck and instead had four shiny brass stars on each collar showing his rank as the Chief of Police. "I want that report on the Ramirez bust before either of you two goes home tonight."

"Yes sir!" Judy snapped back,

"Sure boss!" the fox casually answered as he flipped a lazy salute much to the disapproval of the cape buffalo.

Nick leaned over to say something to Judy and she just looked at him, "Shut up Slick and get back to work, I want us to go home tonight."

"Aw Fluff, yet another offer?" the fox dramatically sighed as he gave her what could best be called a predatory grin.

"You idiot, I didn't mean it that way," she huffed as she looked away from him and back towards her keyboard, hoping he didn't see her ears blushing again.

"I don't know Wolford, I think the bunny's got the hots for me?" he called out to the wolf.

"No, I think Officer Hopps would like to go home tonight by herself and wants you to buckle down and do your part," the wolf chuckled. He hesitated for a few minutes and added. "Hopps if you want to borrow my taser gun to zap your partner let me know because mine is bigger than his."

"Oh no, we're not going to the mine is bigger than yours argument again," Nick snorted out in laughter.

"Well it is…" the wolf called back with a chuckle.

"Boys and their toys!" Judy huffed out in exasperation. "Nick, please get back to work!"

With a loud sigh, the fox returned to his keyboard and began to complete his portion of the report.

"Don't forget you have to fill out a 11-17 for using your smaller than Wolford's taser gun, Slick!" she finally called over to the fox. His ears shot up and he turned to speak, but his ears fell flat when he saw that she had hopped off her chair with her reports tucked under her arm.

"You're leaving me alone?" he almost whined in disappointment. "I'm almost done!"

"Nope, I've got things to do tonight and so I'll see you in the morning," she answered as she looked back at her partner and best friend. His ears were flat and he had a look of profound sadness in his eyes, he actually looked like a disappointed little puppy who was forgotten on Christmas morning. She knew that he wasn't acting this time, but was genuinely disappointed. "Okay I'll wait for you to finish, I was just going to do laundry anyways."

She wanted to giggle as he grinned at her before he turned back to the computer keys. His tail was happily wagging back and forth. As she watched the lanky handsome fox returning to his work, she had to smile because she knew her father didn't dislike Nick just because he was a fox, no he disliked Nick because he knew that his daughter had fallen in love with that fox.


End file.
